


God's and Monsters

by MsImpala85



Series: Gods and Monsters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala85/pseuds/MsImpala85
Summary: After Dean becomes a demon the world goes into a tale spin and the reader has to make a difficult choice to agree to marry Dean in order to saver her group. It's a difficult decision but it has to be done.





	1. Broken Hearts and a reconnection

Whenever I needed air, I walked to the place that reminded me of him. He was my one true love, but when he took the Mark of Cain he changed and then turned into a demon himself. After that the world went into another apocalypse but this time the Winchesters weren’t there to save it. Most of the homes on our street were unusable but the few that were we made it work somehow. I had heard through other hunters that Sam and Cas had also become Knights of Hell, but Dean he was the new King of Hell. 

We started running low on supplies and there was nowhere to turn this time. So, here I sat wondering how low I had to go to protect my people. I was the leader but right now I had no idea how to fix this. I heard footsteps behind me and knew it was my mom, she knew how much I loved Dean even though he could find other women to fill his bed at night. She sat down next to me and pulled me to her so I could cry on how things were. 

“You know what you have to do right?” “No I can’t, he’s forgotten about me. Why keep me when he could have better in his bed at night?” She understood, but she didn’t also. Dean was different now, more cold, evil even. “I guess I need to call a group meeting” I went back to our camp and called everyone in for something very life changing. Once everyone was settled, I began talking and explained the situation. “I think it’s time I went to Dean, we can’t live like this anymore. They can take care of you and have everything we need to survive” 

No one was happy about it, but they knew it wasn’t going to change anything. I went to bed early that night praying to Chuck that this would work. I didn’t sleep at all that night, wondering how this was going to go. I got up before everyone else and got dressed, I had black skinny jeans on, with knee boots and an old concert tee that I had stolen long ago. I left a long letter and got on my motorcycle, riding to where a new city had been built protecting its inhabitants and protect from the true evil in the world. 

I pulled up to the gate and had the guards looking at me like I was a blessing in disguise. They knew why I was here, I heard a guard make a phone call but didn’t know why. They opened the gates and let me through, I drove to see a huge building and knew it was where I needed to be. Then I saw Sam and Cas waiting for me. The tears collected in my eyes and wondered if this was right. I got off my bike and received hugs from both men. “He’s been waiting for you” “That’s why he’s so many women in his bed right?” “That was so long ago, he hasn’t been with anyone for about six years, he just waits for you” I took deep breaths trying to control my breathing. 

We walked up to two solid looking doors, they opened and revealed a huge marble room, all black including the small water fountain in the middle of the room. Then there he was, dressed the usual way he did. He was sitting on the throne going through paperwork, I saw Sam walk up to him and point in my direction. The look on his face was hard to read, he sent everyone out of the room so that we could have some peace to talk. “You’re looking well y/n” I laughed at his sweetness and couldn’t hold the tears back anymore. “It’s not nice to lie Dean, I’ve heard about your bed mates” I saw his jaw clench and I knew I struck a nerve.

“I’m not here for small talk, I came to make a deal. We’re running out supplies and I want them to be well taken care. So, that means I have to make a deal with you” He led me over to a small couch both of sitting down. “Yes, it’s true, I did sleep around but I couldn’t get you out of my head, so I stopped and waited for you to come to me” By now I was crying, I missed him terribly and never felt whole after he turned into a demon. “Let me fix this, be my Queen and be by my side again.”

At that moment, I straddle his lap and held him to me, sobbing into his neck. He just held me as I sobbed, I was exhausted from finally just releasing all the anger and sadness I had held for so long. He picked me up and carried me to his suite, he sat me on the bed and then opened the drawers to find some clothes for me to change into. He led me into a beautiful bathroom to see a huge bath tub that I wanted so bad to just take a long bath. He must have read my mind walking over to the tub and starting the water. “Take your time, I’ll be right out there” 

“Stay with me please? It’s been so long without you” Both of us undressed slowly, he got in and helped me in moaning at the feeling of a bath tub again. We stayed there for so long, he had my favorite body wash and just massaged my sore muscles. Once I felt completely relaxed and clean we dried off and went back into the bedroom to see a huge black canopy bed. As we snuggled that night, he told me all I had to do was marry him. He could find a way to keep me immortal like he was without having to make a deal. “And my group will be safe?” 

“Yes, in fact my people went to get them and bring them home as we speak” “Yes I will marry you” I could see relief on his face as he held me to him. “I'm still Dean but I don't carry the weight of the world anymore” I studied his face seeing the tears build up and knew automatically that this was my Dean, my soulmate I thought I had lost so long ago. 

I fell asleep to his heartbeat, strong and steady. I fell asleep quickly enjoying the soft bed underneath my sore body that had grown costumed to sleeping on hard ground. As I started to wake up I was in a cocoon of warmth and safety, feeling happy and calm. “Good morning baby” I stuck my head in his neck and groaned, not wanting to leave the safety yet. He just chuckled and pulled me out of bed, “We have things we have to do before we can get married.” 

“I haven’t done any of that in so long” “Well get used to it, you’re going to be a queen so you need to look the part” I happily agreed excited that I would be able to pamper myself after all this time. Breakfast was brought in and of course it was all my favorite foods. Once I was full, I was whisked away for a makeover and Dean had some things he had to take care of. 

After everything was done I felt like me again, and I finally had clothes that weren’t tattered or full of holes. I put everything away and sat down on the edge of the bed, Dean was making the announcement today that we would be married by the end of the week. I was really hoping he would be supported about his decision. I grabbed my outfit for tonight, and put everything together.  
To say that I was nervous was a huge understatement, a press room had been made so that he could make the announcement. I watched him, and waited for him to call me out so that I could join him. Once I was called out, I sat next to Dean and answered the questions to the best of my abilities. I knew I wouldn’t get a warm welcome, but it was downright hostile. He ended quicker than anticipated and just grabbed my hand pulling me out of the room. 

“Dean maybe this was a bad idea” “No, I’ve waited too long for you to be with me again and I will not change my mind” We walked back to our room hoping to relax. When he opened the door, Crowley was waiting for us. I had a feeling it wasn’t a good thing.


	2. Soulmate Bond and Bloodshed

I could see Dean wasn’t happy at Crowley being in our room, I had a feeling that things weren’t going to go well. “What are you doing here Crowley?” I could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. “I told you when you took the crown, I would dictate who you married, this isn’t her.” “I’m not marrying Lisa! She a stuck-up whiny bitch who doesn’t care about me in any way.” I stepped away from him, I didn’t want the kingdom to go under because of me. “Dean maybe he’s right, I wouldn’t do anything to want to destroy what you have here.” 

“Why don’t you go to the kitchen? Benny makes some pretty badass tea.” I kissed him on the cheek and walked out. I wasn’t looking up when I ran into someone and muttered an apology. Instead, I was slapped hard enough to send me to the floor. I looked to see who did the hitting and my breath caught in my throat. It was Lisa. “So, you’re the little whore who stole my crown.” I saw Sam rushing up shoving her out of the way to help me up. 

“Isn’t that you Lisa? From what I’ve heard you fit the description of a whore, not y/n.” Her face was beyond red by now. He helped me up and had Cas walk me to the kitchen, my face was still throbbing from the hit. “I just wanted to save my group, that’s all I wanted.” I was crying now, he just held me as I sobbed at the mess I had made.

Dean POV  
I heard a commotion going on outside, so I went to check to see y/n on the ground with Lisa standing over her. Sam waved me away, helping her up and sending her with Cas. I opened the door to have Sam join the conversation. “What does it matter who I marry? I’m the king, not you.” “Lisa has been groomed to be your queen, so you marry her, or you lose your crown.” “Well, then Crowley you are under arrest for plotting the murder of your king.” Sam walked over and walked him out, towards the jail in town. 

I saw Lisa leaning against the doorway, glaring at me with such hate and anger. “What do you want Lisa? I have a wedding to plan.” “I should be marrying you! Not that little slut!” I slapped her good and hard hoping she got the point. “Say one more thing! I dare you! I can banish you with the snap of my fingers.” She was absolutely shaking with anger, she then stormed out and slammed the door. I went to the kitchen to check on y/n. She didn’t deserve this crap show at all.

Reader POV  
Cas had healed my face, hoping I could forget it as well. “Here you go sugar, my specialty, lavender tea.” “Thanks, Benny.” Cas and I sat there and got caught up with everything, and what’s been going on outside the fence. I told him about the hunting for food and supplies, about the monsters that killed as much as they could to take power from the weak. I was trying to get my breathing under control, not wanting to go into a panic attack in front Cas or Dean for that matter. 

The lavender tea was helping, and I hoped that I could be here long enough to try all of his special teas. I heard another pair of footsteps come into the kitchen, hoping it was Dean. Of course, it was, he pulled a chair to sit in front of me grabbing my hands running his thumbs over my palms. “I’m so sorry sweetheart, you’ve been strong when you shouldn’t be. I need you to know that I will always choose you, and everyone that matters accept my choices too” 

I let go of the breath I was holding, trying to hold the shaking and sobs at bay. He just pulled me into his lap and let me be weak, let me lean on someone for once. The last thing I remember was crying into Dean’s neck, after that, I fell asleep. When I started waking up, I saw I was in bed with Deans arms wrapped around me. I looked at the clock to see it was ten in the morning already, so I tried waking Dean up but he just pulled me closer nuzzling into my neck. 

“Dean it’s ten a.m.” “That’s ok, it’s Sunday, it’s a day off for sleeping in and just chilling out.” I just hummed and let him hug me to him. Once I knew he was asleep again, I got out of bed carefully and called Benny asking him to whip up some chocolate pancakes and strong coffee. I thanked him quickly and decided on a hot shower to get myself relaxed. I grabbed my clothes for the day and headed in, I grabbed my body wash and turned on the water until it was nice and hot. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped in letting the water spray wash away the stress. 

I was in such a trance that I missed hearing the shower door open and close. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, two sinful lips pressing kisses into my neck. I leaned back against him, enjoying the feeling of him being there. To feel his solid frame, holding me up, being my rock when I needed it. “You know we could spend the entire day in bed, getting to know each other again.” I giggled and just shook my head. “If it’s ok, I want to wait for our wedding night.” He just whined like a little kid but agreed hesitantly. Once both of us were clean, I dried off and got dressed.

I walked out to see a table full of everything you could imagine, my mouth was watering just at the heavenly smell in the room. We sat down and ate in comfortable silence, it was like there was no time missed between us. Once the food was hoovered, I asked about my group and asked what was going to happen when I married him. He tried to explain the best he could without not getting angry about Lisa. 

“This coming Saturday at midnight is when we get married, Lisa and Crowley will be dealt with by then.” The rest of the day was vegging out and watching old movies, it was something Dean and I did before he became a demon. It was six in the evening when my phone buzzed, I looked and saw pictures of my parents beaten to a bloody pulp. The text said if I stay, they die, I knew who did this, but I wasn’t going to risk my family because of a stuck-up bitch. 

The rest of the night I acted like nothing was wrong, but Dean knew my mannerisms. Once I knew he was asleep, I got dressed in the same clothes I had come with and left a note apologizing and begging not to find me. I found a weak spot in the fence and left, hoping that no one would find me. I walked until I found a building to stay in for the night. I sat down and wept at the situation I was in, I wanted my group safe. If that meant I had to be gone then so be it. 

Dean POV  
Something wasn’t right, I looked at the clock to see it was four in the morning. I turned over and saw the bed was empty. I started calling her name, she was nowhere to be found. I saw a piece of paper with her handwriting, I read it and knew something wasn’t right. She wouldn’t leave like that unless she was forced. I hurriedly got dressed and went to get Sam and Cas. It was time to get this issue taken care of. I called an emergency meeting and had Crowley and Lisa brought in to find out the whole truth.

Once they were brought in, I was also handed Lisa’s phone, it was then I saw the pictures. I was furious, not only did they kidnap her family, they tortured them as well. I could see Crowley was angry with what Lisa had done. We waited until we knew everyone was awake when we sounded the alarms to gather everyone and ask what they wanted to be done. Once everyone had gathered, I explained the situation and asked them what should be done. They chanted burn them over and over, Lisa stood there terrified. “What do you think? Should she be our Queen, or should we go to find y/n and bring her home?”

They had given me the answer I wanted, I turned to look at them both. “Well, I guess the people have spoken.” “Dean I’m sorry! I’ll do whatever you want! Just don’t let me die.” “You aren’t going to die, you’ll just be in a jail cell for the rest of your life.” I walked away hoping y/n hadn’t gone far.

Reader POV  
It was my third day and I was falling apart, I wanted Dean, but I couldn’t risk my family. It was just after nightfall, I was sitting on the ground by a small fire trying to keep warm. A breeze had come up and put my fire out completely. It so cold to the point of fog surrounding the area, it was very eerie. I stood up and stretched, walking over to my horse. I had come across a wild black stallion, but for some reason, he came right up to me. 

I felt like I was being watched, but I knew that wasn’t possible, no one knew where I was. I started getting the feeling that someone or something was there. I pulled the gun out of the back of Jeans and readied myself for the possible threat. With the full moon and low fog hanging close to the ground, I was on guard for what was coming. What I didn’t expect was Dean coming out of the shadows, coming towards me. “Dean, how did you find me?” 

He walked over to the stallion, patting him on the neck. “Hugo. I had Rowena take a hell hound and turned him into a horse.” I walked over and rubbed the blind spot, feeling happy that you had protection. “Dean you shouldn’t be here, it’s dangerous out here especially with you being king.” “NO SHIT! You left y/n! You didn’t give me any chances to come and talk to you.” “There wasn’t going to be any talking! I’m not fit to be queen! I’m barely capable as a normal person!” 

He didn’t say anything, he walked over grabbed my arm and dragged me over to Hugo. He got on then lifted me up in front of him making sure he had an eye on me at all times. It felt like forever before we made it to the gate, seeing Sam and Cas happy that I was safe. Once he helped me off, he sent Hugo back and made sure he had me next to him until we reached his room. He sent me in then told the guard something. He nodded in response, shutting the door then locking it. 

“Sit down!” I sat on the end of the bed waiting for Dean to say something, instead he just paced back and forth. Once he looked at me, I could see the tears in his eyes, then I noticed the red puffy eyes and dark circles. He sat down next to me, pulling to him and just holding me to him like I was his saving grace. “We’re getting married tonight, at midnight.” “Dean I’m not…” “DON’T! I will make you mine” He then pressed his lips to mine, showing me everything I needed to know. Just then a short redhead came through the door with several bags. “Alright dearie, let’s get you ready, shall we?”


	3. Wedded Bliss

Rowena pulled everything out of the bags and got everything organized. “Ok dearie, go get a shower then we’ll get you ready.” She had a very thick Scottish accent, and she felt so homey and motherly. I washed all the dirt and muck I had acquired for the three days I had been gone. Once I felt clean enough, I stepped out and quickly dried myself off. I wrapped the towel around me and walked out to see a few other women that had joined as well. 

She introduced me to the other ladies as Ellen, Jo, and Charlie. They were all so sweet and gushed how happy they were that Dean had finally met his one true love. Once I was dressed and ready to go, the nerves started in. I still had doubts that he was making the right decision, but Ellen sat next to me and assured me that they all supported him and wanted him to marry a good woman with a golden heart. There was a knock on the door, and I knew it was showtime.

I walked out seeing Sam and Cas waiting for me, eyes widening at me wearing my outfit. “Wow y/n you look amazing.” I looked down with my face flushing red. Sam held his arm out and walked me to where the ceremony was going to take place. A pair of glass doors opened to see a semi-lit circle with black candles and red rose petals leading and going into the circle with the full moon shining down giving it an eerie glow.

Then there he was, dressed in black jeans, a black dress shirt with a black blazer, with Crowley smiling. “I hope you don’t mind darling, but we had to test you to see if you were ready and I have to say you did better than I thought. Lisa will be dealt with for harming your family! I promise that!” I kissed him on the cheek and looked towards Dean. “You look amazing y/n, I hope you’re ready to be stuck with me forever.” “Dean, I will always be happy to be stuck with you” 

It was time to start the ceremony, and of course, I wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but I would do what I had to do. Rowena had made a special brew for me so that I could have eternal life without letting my soul be twisted by hell. We said our vows, exchanged rings then finally Dean kissed me as my husband and I, his wife. Suddenly the candles exploded into a ring and then went out on their own. “Come on honey, we’ve got a honeymoon to enjoy.” 

We walked out to hearing cheering and clapping, and there was baby, sitting right there ready to go. Dean opened the door for me shutting it behind me. He got into the driver’s side, grabbing my hand to interlock our fingers as he pulled away. “So where are you taking a husband?” “It’s a surprise, my love.” I giggled at his dorkiness and wondered how I was so lucky. He clicked the radio on to classic rock floating through the car. 

We pulled up to a small brick building, curious about what this was. “Stay here and I’ll come back to get you.” He grabbed the bags and went in, I saw the lights come on and saw the windows open for fresh air. He came back out with a smile on his face, I hope this was a pleasant surprise. He pulled me out of the car than picking me up bridal style into the beautiful building.  
He set me down so I could look around, it was all open except for the huge bathroom behind a pair of French doors. There was a huge black canopy bed with red and black sheets, a huge overstuffed couch with a standing fireplace and a flat-screen television hanging above it. There was a kitchen, table and even a pool table. It was breathtaking at the work put into this place, I noticed a bunch of pictures on one wall. My eyes widened when I recognized the faces, it was all of us when things were good and happy.

I felt two hands grip my hips pulling me against a firm chest, I relished in the fact that Dean and I had finally come back together, stronger. “I’ve waited so long my love, I need you baby.” “It hasn’t been a picnic for me either Dean.” I gasped when I felt his erection pressing into my lower back. I walked over to the Bluetooth speaker and put on my playlist. ‘Butterfly’ by Crazy Town came on I swayed my hips as I walked back to my husband already naked on the bed.

I quickly undressed and got into the red satin sheets, I had more scars and stretch marks than before, but I knew Dean didn’t care. He pulled me close to him his lips hovering over mine, giving little kisses and learning the feel of each other again. I pushed him to his back then straddled his thighs, kissing down his chest leaving little love bites all over. I took him in my hand, remembering all the spots that drove him crazy. I took his head into my mouth tasting the precum that had come from the slit. 

I started bobbing more and more until I got most of him into my mouth my hand covering the rest. He put his hand in hair as I sucked him off, making him groan and whimper. To have this much power over him. I could feel his thighs starting to shake and knew he was close, so I went to work until he screamed my name then shot his cum down my throat. I licked him clean then wiped the sides of my mouth. “Did I do good baby?” 

He didn’t say anything, he just pulled me up by my upper arms then flipping me over on my back. “That was... Fuck baby that was amazing! Let me return the favor!” His hands went down my sides until they were pushing my thighs wide open. He pressed open wet kisses down my neck onto my collar bone. He suckled a nipple into his mouth, biting then soothing just making me even more turned on.  
Dean POV  
It had been so long since we had been intimate, but I remembered every little spot that made her sound like a porn star. He skin was just as soft as I remembered, it always tasted so sweet. I worked on her breasts until her nipples were hard and achy then made my way further south. When I got down to her hips, I could smell her slick from there. I put my forehead on her hip and ran a finger through her folds. She was absolutely soaked. I pushed my finger in there and automatically her walls wrapped around my finger. 

I found her g spot then added another finger, I moved a fast pace then started sucking on her clit. Her legs started shaking uncontrollably, then she came gushing over my hand onto the sheets. She was still shaking from the intensity of the orgasm, and that just made me hard again. 

Reader POV  
He still had that magic touch, after ten minutes the tremors had finally stopped. He started pushing into me, feeling the stretch I always had with him. He wrapped his arms around me, then started thrusting. It didn’t take long to get close to the end for both of us, he started rubbing my clit with his thumb sending me over the edge pulling him with me. We held each other while we rode out our orgasms together. 

He collapsed next to me then pulled me to his side, snuggling my face into his neck. I fell asleep breathing in his scent happy to finally be back into his arms and feeling protected. I started coming to smelling bacon and pancakes. I cracked my eyes open to see Dean in the kitchen, moving around and putting out the food. He was only wearing a pair of sweatpants, and I was drooling at the defined muscles moving with precision as he moved. I got out of bed and walked over wrapping my arms around him. “Good morning baby.” He turned to return the favor but was cut off to see I was naked as a jaybird from last night’s activities. “Are you trying to kill me?” I just giggled and shrugged. 

He sent me back to bed and brought the tray loaded with coffee, fresh fruit, and food. After that we got back to business learning each other’s bodies again, bringing each other to bliss the entire day. After dinner, he started a bath and went to the nines with candles, rose petals and of course classic rock. I was in absolute bliss, both of us were relaxed and happy. For a week it was walks, swimming, amazing sex, amazing food. It was the day before we were supposed to head home when his emergency line rang. That was never good.

I was on the couch watching a movie, let him sort things out. Once he hung up, he came over and explained what had happened. “I’m so sorry honey but Lisa apparently has some followers that are angry over what happened. It’s not a big enough group to be concerned but I need to go back just in case.” I smile and kissed him sweetly, “I understand.” “How did I get so lucky?” I just shrugged.

We packed up everything and got our things in the car. “You know, I really hope I got you pregnant this week. I would love to have a little girl that looks as beautiful as you” “We’ll just have to see.” As we drove off, I suddenly got a bad feeling that something was going down.


	4. Happily in love and a budle of joy

It had been eight months since your honeymoon and both of us are still absolutely blissed out. Dean had a talk with the Lisa supporters and of course, they didn’t believe she would ever do such a thing. Then he showed them the pictures and the video of what had happened and they were very disappointed in how she handled things. Dean had been working himself nonstop and pushing himself too far to the point of exhaustion. 

It was a little after two when he came in tonight, I could see he was exhausted and I hated that he was practically killing himself. “Dean you can’t keep pushing yourself to the point of exhaustion.” He sighed “I know baby, but it needs to be done.” He sat on the edge of our king size bed getting his boots off while I grabbed the massage oil and crawled back over. He had his shirt off already, so I poured some in my hands then massaging his tense shoulders. 

I straddled his lap massaging his shoulder, pecks, and arms, getting the tension out of his muscles. I could feel him getting hard underneath me, so I took off my nightie revealing to be completely naked underneath. “Use me, baby, let me be your stress reliever.” He dipped his hand between my legs feeling I was wet and ready for him. He pulled his jeans down revealing his painfully hard cock. Before he could say anything, I gripped onto his shoulders then letting him fill me to the brim. He grabbed my hips holding me still while he thrust up hitting my G spot with accuracy. “Cum baby!” I whispered into his ear then biting his earlobe. He held me still as he shook with an intense orgasm sending me into one along with him. 

Once both of us had calmed down, he picked me up carried me over to the bed setting me down then finishing undressing then joining me pulling me to him falling asleep in a tangle of limbs hoping things would get better. I woke up and noticed Dean was missing but I got my answer when he walked out in all his naked glory. “Damn I am one lucky woman.” “I think I'm the lucky one sweetheart.” He came over kissing me on the lips then finished getting dressed. “I'm going to call Benny and have him whip up some food, so, you can go soak in a hot bath while we wait and it's already set up.” I walked over and kissed him sweetly the going to soak in some nice relaxing water. 

As I got out the water Dean had opened the door letting me know the food was here. I put on my robe and walked out to a table full of food. I sat on Deans lap as we fed each other and just relaxed. It was good to him smile and relax. “Feeling better?” “I definitely feel better! Thank you, babe, you helped me out.” “What would think if we started trying for a family?” He smiled “I would love to.” I kissed him and smiled. “Good thing I'm already pregnant.” his eyes widened as put a hand on my stomach tears building in his eyes. “Dean?” “I'm such a lucky man, I have a beautiful woman by my side and now a baby on the way.” I hugged him tightly happy that he was absolutely over the moon. “I should get Sam and Cas in here!” “Let's eat first, I am eating for two now!”

After finishing the amazing food, I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a concert tee. “Rowena is going to stop by later to check on you and the baby.” I smiled and turned to look at Dean watching me with love and devotion in his eyes. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him holding him tightly and sticking my face in his neck. I never imagined I could be happy again, especially with Dean. The day he died then disappeared broke in ways I didn’t even know. When I heard he was best friends with the king of hell though, was what destroyed me completely. 

Now though, this Dean is no different from the Dean I knew but he was a demon. He grasped my face pulling me out of my thoughts wiping tears that had fallen, he didn’t ask he knew what was going through my head. “No more bad thoughts ok? I know what you’re thinking and that’s in the past. Come back to now and to our little one coming.” I just smiled and kissed him once more. “Let’s go tell Sam and Castiel.” He nodded and grabbed my hand leading me to the throne room, he made it clear that I was to be with him always giving that he had enemies who would do harm to me and our unborn child. 

We went into the kitchen and found the guys hanging out and drinking coffee. We sat down at the table with them and joined the conversation. “So, I have to ask you guys something. If we told you that there’s a mini-me on the way, what would you do?” Slow smiles filled everyone’s faces realizing what he had said. “Damn chief! You don’t waste any time!” The room erupted into laughter and cheers but was interrupted by a red-headed witch looking for mama bear. She led me into her room and had me sit down.  
She did the usual tests and heard a healthy heartbeat, and discovered that I was two months along. She told me my next appointment and sent me on my way, to find Sam waiting for me. “How’s my niece or nephew doing?” I grinned and looked up at him. “Healthy and happy! I’m two months along!” We chatted while we walked down the hall and asked him if he could bring my parents in so I could tell them the news.  
We made it to the throne room, Dean and Crowley were looking over paperwork. I walked over to my husband and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Hey, sweetheart! How was the checkup?” I tried to stop the tears but I was so happy and I wasn’t going to be ashamed. “I’m two months along.” He grasped my face wiping away the tears. “Why are you crying, honey?” “I’m just so happy!” He just moved his hand down to my small bump his thumb rubbing against it. “Thank you, y/n, you’ve made me so happy! I still can’t believe you’re here with me.”

Right then I held off a yawn, he just smiled and shook his head. “I want you to go back and get a hot bath then snuggle into bed. Find a movie on Netflix and I’ll grab your favorite Chinese!” I kissed him quickly and walked back to our room with Sam and Cas in tow. We were playfully arguing about names when we stopped in our tracks and saw Lisa standing by the door. “What do you want?” My voice going dangerously low. “I wanted to talk if that’s ok?” I looked at the boys then back to her. “Fine but they stay with me at all times.” She rolled her eyes and that told me right there it wasn’t friendly. 

“Sam get her out of my sight, she’s not here for a friendly talk.” Her face turned red and she got angry. “Fine! I admit it! I didn’t want to talk I wanted to kill! You took everything and I will get it back!” She raced quickly towards me a large knife in her right hand, but I was quicker pulling the gun from Sam’s holster and firing three shots making her drop quickly. My hand dropped to my side and the gun fell to the floor. I could feel the tears filling my eyes not knowing what was going on outside this little bubble. I broke out of my trance to Dean standing in front of me trying to get me out of my trance. 

At that moment, my legs gave out and thankfully Dean was there and caught me then sitting on the floor holding me as I sobbed. Killing monsters never bothered me, but human beings were a different story. I also had to remember that I was protecting my unborn child and that was my number one priority. Sam and Cas sent us home while they handled everything. Dean carried me back to our room as my body shook from the silent sobs shaking my body. 

“You had no choice sweetheart! You had to protect our unborn child, I’m so proud that you stood up for yourself!” He laid against the headboard and pulled me back into his lap holding me closely. I stuck my face in his neck and fell asleep to his quiet but strong heartbeat. The next time I was awake the room was dark and Dean was big spooning me, holding me as close as he could. I turned in his arms to see him in just boxers and ran my hands over his hot to the touch skin. I could feel the flex of his muscles as he pulled me closer making sure I was still there. 

As quickly as I could I took off all my clothes off and reached into his boxers to feel his already hard member. As I lazily stroked it I marked up his neck, showing he belonged to me and only me. He moaned and I could tell he was getting close so I got in between his legs taking into my mouth. I always loved the taste of him, the feel of his velvety smooth skin. His hand went into my hair as I lazily brought him to the edge. One press on his favorite place he shot warm cum into my mouth swallowing everything he gave me until he pulled me up to him. 

“That’s a great way to wake up sweetheart but I think I should get a turn.” I grabbed his head and pulled it back to me kissing him. “Another time, I need you now Dean!” He growled and pushed me to my back then lining up with my entrance pushing in slowly letting me get accustomed to his size. Once he was fully in he started to slowly thrust showing me it wasn’t about the end, it was bringing that connection back. We spent the entire night that way but finally reached both of our endings falling asleep again still connected to each other. 

The next time I woke up the bed was empty but I could hear him talking to someone. I felt the familiar queasiness from morning sickness. I rushed to the bathroom and purged the contents of my stomach then groaning. I put my forehead against the seat taking deep breaths when I felt a hand rub my back and a deep voice asking if I was ok. “I’m ok babe, just the pleasure of morning sickness.” I sat and leaned back against his strong chest and felt his chest rumbling as he hummed. When I finally started feeling better Dean helped me up and carried me back to bed. 

“You need anything sweetheart?” I sighed and shook my head. “I’m good baby, I think I’m going to get a hot shower and stay in bed today.” He sat me on the edge of the bed and squatted in front of me. “You know it’s not your fault, right? Don’t stress yourself out ok? This little one doesn’t need all of this stress.” He said as he put his hand against my small bump started to perform. I sighed and nodded too choked up with emotions to say a single word. “I’m going to send Sam in with Breakfast, then you and him can hang out ok?” I smiled at him and nodded my head again. “That sounds good, I love you, Dean.” 

He kissed me on the forehead then leaving for the long day ahead of him, after I got my shower Sam had brought breakfast and kept me company for the day. Throughout most of the pregnancy, it was either Sam or Cas coming and spending time with me. As the due date came closer Dean made some provisions so that I was there with him. I was at eight months and I was on the couch resting with Dean next to me going over paperwork. He had a soft couch brought in for me so that I was comfortable and near Dean when our little girl decided to join the world.

I had no clue where he found this couch but I wanted to stay here forever, except have my little girl in my arms. I was exhausted but Dean always made sure I was happy and rested, from rubbing my feet to massaging my back. It was after an argument when I had reminded him that I was carrying a Winchester and with that came the genes of being huge. After that, he understood how I felt and made sure things would be better. I must have fallen asleep at some point, I felt a hand touching my face. “Hey, sweetheart! Let’s get you back to our room and order some food.” I hummed and slowly nodded, but when I got up I felt a trickle go down my legs, in which a contraction happened after that. “Dean the baby is coming!” 

“Ok sweetheart lets go meet our little girl huh?” I nodded and he helped me up leading me down the hallway to the room we had set up. Sam and Cas were walking our way talking about something when they noticed Dean helping me. “Hey, everything ok?” I groaned and shook my head. “Cas the baby is coming! Can you get Rowena while I get her settled?” He slapped Dean on the shoulder and rushed to get Rowena while Sam helped us into the room. Dean got me settled into the bed asking me what else he could do.  
“Just get in behind me, please? I need you here!” He took off his boots and socks then getting settled behind me fitting me between his legs my back to his chest. “I hear a wee princess is coming!” She came in and got everything ready, checking me from time to time to make sure everything was going the right way. It had felt like an eternity going through the contractions, but once I heard that beautiful sound it was all worth it. 

She put the pink bundle in my arms and automatically knew what we were going to name her. “Welcome to the world, Raven Veda Winchester.” I turned to Dean to see the tears that had filled his eyes. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him sweetly then putting his forehead to mine. The baby started crying again and Rowena helped me to get comfortable for feeding. She was happy to see how easy it was and left us to bond as a family. I watched her happily and noticed she was a spitting image of Dean. Once she was full she fell asleep and I laughed lightly, she was really like her dad in that aspect.

“I’m so happy you came back, sweetheart! I was so lost without you!” I looked into his eyes once again to see the green I had fallen for so long ago. “I never stopped loving you Dean, always have always will.”


	5. Chapter 5

I could see Dean wasn’t happy at Crowley being in our room, I had a feeling that things weren’t going to go well. “What are you doing here Crowley?” I could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. “I told you when you took the crown, I would dictate who you married, this isn’t her.” “I’m not marrying Lisa! She a stuck-up whiny bitch who doesn’t care about me in any way.” I stepped away from him, I didn’t want the kingdom to go under because of me. “Dean maybe he’s right, I wouldn’t do anything to want to destroy what you have here.” 

“Why don’t you go to the kitchen? Benny makes some pretty bad ass tea.” I kissed him on the cheek and walked out. I wasn’t looking up when I ran into someone and muttered an apology. Instead I was slapped hard enough to send me to the floor. I looked to see who did the hitting and my breath caught in my throat. It was Lisa. “So, you’re the little whore who stole my crown.” I saw Sam rushing up shoving her out of the way to help me up. 

“Isn’t that you Lisa? From what I’ve heard you fit the description of a whore, not y/n.” Her face was beyond red by now. He helped me up and had Cas walk me to the kitchen, my face was still throbbing from the hit. “I just wanted to save my group, that’s all I wanted.” I was crying now, he just held me as I sobbed at the mess I had made.

Dean POV  
I heard a commotion going on outside, so I went to check to see y/n on the ground with Lisa standing over her. Sam waved me away, helping her up and sending her with Cas. I opened the door to have Sam join the conversation. “What does it matter who I marry? I’m the king, not you.” “Lisa has been groomed to be your queen, so you marry her, or you lose your crown.” “Well then Crowley you are under arrest for plotting the murder of your king.” Sam walked over and walked him out, towards the jail in town. 

I saw Lisa leaning against the doorway, glaring at me with such hate and anger. “What do you want Lisa? I have a wedding to plan.” “I should be marrying you! Not that little slut!” I slapped her good and hard hoping she got the point. “Say one more thing! I dare you! I can banish you with the snap of my fingers.” She was absolutely shaking with anger, she then stormed out and slammed the door. I went to the kitchen to check on y/n. She didn’t deserve this crap show at all.

Reader POV   
Cas had healed my face, hoping I could forget it as well. “Here you go sugar, my specialty, lavender tea.” “Thanks Benny.” Cas and I sat there and got caught up with everything, and what’s been going on outside the fence. I told him about the hunting for food and supplies, about the monsters that killed as much as they could to take power from the weak. I was trying to get my breathing under control, not wanting to go into a panic attack in front Cas or Dean for that matter. 

The lavender tea was helping, and I hoped that I could be here long enough to try all of his special teas. I heard another pair of footsteps come into the kitchen, hoping it was Dean. Of course, it was, he pulled a chair to sit in front of me grabbing my hands running his thumbs over my palms. “I’m so sorry sweetheart, you’ve been strong when you shouldn’t be. I need you to know that I will always choose you, and everyone that matters accept my choices too.” 

I let go of the breath I was holding, trying to hold the shaking and sobs at bay. He just pulled me into his lap and let me be weak, let me lean on someone for once. The last thing I remember was crying into Dean’s neck, after that I fell asleep. When I started waking up, I saw I was in bed with Deans arms wrapped around me. I looked at the clock to see it was ten in the morning already, so I tried waking Dean up but he just pulled me closer nuzzling into my neck. 

“Dean it’s ten a.m.” “That’s ok, it’s Sunday, it’s a day off for sleeping in and just chilling out.” I just hummed and let him hug me to him. Once I knew he was asleep again, I got out of bed carefully and called Benny asking him to whip up some chocolate pancakes and strong coffee. I thanked him quickly and decided on a hot shower to get myself relaxed. I grabbed my clothes for the day and headed in, I grabbed my body wash and turned on the water until it was nice and hot. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped in letting the water spray wash away the stress. 

I was in such a trance that I missed hearing the shower door open and close. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, two sinful lips pressing kisses into my neck. I leaned back against him, enjoying the feeling of him being there. To feel his solid frame, holding me up, being my rock when I needed it. “You know we could spend the entire day in bed, getting to know each other again.” I giggled and just shook my head. “If it’s ok, I want to wait for our wedding night.” He just whined like a little kid but agreed hesitantly. Once both of us were clean, I dried off and got dressed.

I walked out see a table full of everything you could imagine, my mouth was watering just at the heavenly smell in the room. We sat down and ate in a comfortable silence, it was like there was no time missed between us. Once the food was hoovered, I asked about my group and asked what was going to happen when I married him. He tried to explain the best he could without not getting angry about Lisa. 

“This coming Saturday at midnight is when we get married, Lisa and Crowley will be dealt with by then.” The rest of the day was vegging out and watching old movies, it was something Dean and I did before he became a demon. It was six in the evening when my phone buzzed, I looked and saw pictures of my parents beaten to a bloody pulp. The text said if I stay, they die, I knew who did this, but I wasn’t going to risk my family because of a stuck-up bitch. 

The rest of the night I acted like nothing was wrong, but Dean knew my mannerisms. Once I knew he was asleep, I got dressed in the same clothes I had come with, and left a note apologizing and begging not to find me. I found a weak spot in the fence and left, hoping that no one would find me. I walked until I found a building to stay in for the night. I sat down and wept at the situation I was in, I wanted my group safe. If that meant I had to be gone then so be it. 

Dean POV  
Something wasn’t right, I looked at the clock to see it was four in the morning. I turned over and saw the bed was empty. I started calling her name, she was nowhere to be found. I saw a piece of paper with her handwriting, I read it and knew something wasn’t right. She wouldn’t leave like that unless she was forced. I hurriedly got dressed and went to get Sam and Cas. It was time to get this issue taken care of. I called an emergency meeting and had Crowley and Lisa brought in to find out the whole truth.

Once they were brought in, I was also handed Lisa’s phone, it was then I saw the pictures. I was furious, not only did they kidnap her family, they tortured them as well. I could see Crowley was angry with what Lisa had done. We waited until we knew everyone was awake when we sounded the alarms to gather everyone and ask what they wanted to be done. Once everyone had gathered, I explained the situation and asked them what should be done. They chanted burn them over and over, Lisa stood there terrified. “What do you think? Should she be our Queen, or should we go to find y/n and bring her home?”

They had given me the answer I wanted, I turned to look at the both. “Well I guess the people have spoken.” “Dean I’m sorry! I’ll do whatever you want! Just don’t let me die.” “You aren’t going to die, you’ll just be in a jail cell for the rest of your life.” I walked away hoping y/n hadn’t gone far.

Reader POV  
It was my third day and I was falling apart, I wanted Dean, but I couldn’t risk my family. It was just after nightfall, I was sitting on the ground by a small fire trying to keep warm. A breeze had come up and put my fire out completely. It so cold to the point of fog surrounding the area, it was very eerie. I stood up and stretched, walking over to my horse. I had come across a wild black stallion, but for some reason he came right up to me. 

I felt like I was being watched, but I knew that wasn’t possible, no one knew where I was. I started getting the feeling that someone or something was there. I pulled the gun out of the back of Jeans and readied myself for the possible threat. With the full moon and low fog hanging close to the ground, I was on guard for what was coming. What I didn’t expect was Dean coming out of the shadows, coming towards me. “Dean, how did you find me?” 

He walked over to the stallion, patting him on the neck. “Hugo. I had Rowena take a hell hound and turned him into a horse.” I walked over and rubbed blind spot, feeling happy that you had protection. “Dean you shouldn’t be here, it’s dangerous out here especially with you being king.” “NO SHIT! You left y/n! You didn’t give me any chances to come and talk to you.” “There wasn’t going to be any talking! I’m not fit to be queen! I’m barely capable as a normal person!” 

He didn’t say anything, he walked over grabbed my arm and dragged me over to Hugo. He got on then lifted me up in front of him making sure he had an eye on me at all times. It felt like forever before we made it to the gate, seeing Sam and Cas happy that I was safe. Once he helped me off, he sent Hugo back and made sure he had me next to him until we reached his room. He sent me in then told the guard something. He nodded in response, shutting the door then locking it. 

“Sit down!” I sat on the end of the bed waiting for Dean to say something, instead he just paced back and forth. Once he looked at me, I could see the tears in his eyes, then I noticed the red puffy eyes and dark circles. He sat down next to me, pulling to him and just holding me to him like I was his saving grace. “We’re getting married tonight, at midnight.” “Dean I’m not…” “DON’T! I will make you mine!” He then pressed his lips to mine, showing me everything I needed to know. Just then a short redhead came through the door with several bags. “Alright dearie, let’s get you ready, shall we?”


	6. Chapter 6

Rowena pulled everything out of the bags and got everything organized. “Ok dearie, go get a shower then we’ll get you ready.” She had a very thick Scottish accent, and she felt so homey and motherly. I washed all the dirt and muck I had acquired for the three days I had been gone. Once I felt clean enough, I stepped out and quickly dried myself off. I wrapped the towel around me and walked out to see a few other women that had joined as well. 

She introduced me to the other ladies as Ellen, Jo, and Charlie. They were all so sweet and gushed how happy they were that Dean had finally met his one true love. Once I was dressed and ready to go, the nerves started in. I still had doubts that he was making the right decision, but Ellen sat next to me and assured me that they all supported him and wanted him to marry a good woman with a golden heart. There was a knock on the door, and I knew it was show time.

I walked out seeing Sam and Cas waiting for me, eyes widening at me wearing my outfit. “Wow y/n you look amazing.” I looked down with my face flushing red. Sam held his arm out and walked me to where the ceremony was going to take place. A pair of glass doors opened to see a semi lit circle with black candles and red rose petals leading and going into the circle with the full moon shining down giving it an eerie glow.

Then there he was, dressed in black jeans, black dress shirt with a black blazer, with Crowley smiling. “I hope you don’t mind darling, but we had to test you to see if you were ready and I have to say you did better than I thought. Lisa will be dealt with for harming your family! I promise that!” I kissed him on the cheek and looked towards Dean. “You look amazing y/n, I hope you’re ready to be stuck with me forever.” “Dean, I will always be happy to be stuck with you.”

It was time to start the ceremony, and of course I wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but I would do what I had to do. Rowena had made a special brew for me, so that I could have eternal life without letting my soul be twisted by hell. We said our vows, exchanged rings then finally Dean kissed me as my husband and I his wife. Suddenly the candles exploded into a ring and then went out on their own. “Come on honey, we’ve got a honeymoon to enjoy.” 

We walked out to hearing cheering and clapping, and baby was sitting right there ready to go. Dean opened the door for me shutting it behind me. He got into the driver’s side, grabbing my hand to interlock our fingers as he pulled away. “So where are you taking husband?” “It’s a surprise my love.” I giggled at his dorkiness and wondered how I was so lucky. He clicked the radio on to classic rock floating through the car. 

We pulled up to a small brick building, curious about what this was. “Stay here and I’ll come back to get you.” He grabbed the bags and went in, I saw the lights come on and saw the windows open for fresh air. He came back out with a smile on his face, I hope this was a pleasant surprise. He pulled me out of the car then picking me up bridal style into the beautiful building. 

He set me down so I could look around, it was all open except for the huge bathroom behind a pair of French doors. There was a huge black canopy bed with red and black sheets, a huge overstuffed couch with a standing fireplace and a flat screen television hanging above it. There was a kitchen, table and even a pool table. It was breathtaking at the work put into this place, I noticed a bunch of pictures on one wall. My eyes widened when I recognized the faces, it was all of us when things were good and happy.

I felt two hands grip my hips pulling me against a firm chest, I relished in the fact that Dean and I had finally come back together, stronger. “I’ve waited so long my love, I need you baby.” “It hasn’t been a picnic for me either Dean.” I gasped when I felt his erection pressing into my lower back. I walked over to the Bluetooth speaker and put on my playlist. ‘Butterfly’ by Crazy Town came on I swayed my hips as I walked back to my husband already naked on the bed.

I quickly undressed and got into the red satin sheets, I had more scars and stretch marks than before, but I knew Dean didn’t care. He pulled me close to him his lips hovering over mine, giving little kisses and learning the feel of each other again. I pushed him to his back then straddled his thighs, kissing down his chest leaving little love bites all over. I took him in my hand, remembering all the spots that drove him crazy. I took his head into my mouth tasting the precum that had come from the slit. 

I started bobbing more and more, until I got most of him into my mouth my hand covering the rest. He put his hand in hair as I sucked him off, making him groan and whimper. To have this much power over him. I could feel his thighs starting to shake and knew he was close, so I went to work until he screamed my name then shot his cum down my throat. I licked him clean then wiped the sides of my mouth. “Did I do good baby?” 

He didn’t say anything, he just pulled me up by my upper arms then flipping me over on my back. “That was... Fuck baby that was amazing! Let me return the favor!” His hands went down my sides until they were pushing my thighs wide open. He pressed open wet kisses down my neck onto my collar bone. He suckled a nipple into his mouth, biting then soothing just making me even more turned on.

Dean POV   
It had been so long since we had been intimate, but I remembered every little spot that made her sound like a porn star. He skin was just as soft as I remembered, it always tasted so sweet. I worked on her breasts until her nipples were hard and achy then made my way further south. When I got down to her hips, I could smell her slick from there. I put my forehead on her hip and ran a finger through her folds. She was absolutely soaked. I pushed my finger in there and automatically her walls wrapped around my finger. 

I found her g spot then added another finger, I moved a fast pace then started sucking on her clit. Her legs started shaking uncontrollably, then she came gushing over my hand onto the sheets. She was still shaking from the intensity of the orgasm, and that just made me hard again. 

Reader POV  
He still had that magic touch, after ten minutes the tremors had finally stopped. He started pushing into me, feeling the stretch I always had with him. He wrapped his arms around me, then started thrusting. It didn’t take long to get close to the end for both of us, he started rubbing my clit with his thumb sending me over the edge pulling him with me. We held each other while we rode out our orgasms together. 

He collapsed next me then pulled me to his side, snuggling into him face into his neck. I fell asleep breathing in his scent happy to finally be back into his arms and feeling protected. I started coming to smelling bacon and pancakes. I cracked my eyes open to see Dean in the kitchen, moving around and putting out the food. He was only wearing a pair of sweatpants, and I was drooling at the defined muscles moving with precision as he moved. I got out of bed and walked over wrapping my arms around him. “Good morning baby.” He turned to return the favor but was cut off to see I was naked as a jay bird from last night’s activities. “Are you trying to kill me?” I just giggled and shrugged. 

He sent me back to bed and brought the tray loaded with coffee, fresh fruit and food. After that we got back to business learning each other’s bodies again, bringing each other to bliss the entire day. After dinner, he started a bath and went to the nines with candles, rose pedals and of course classic rock. I was in absolute bliss, both of us were relaxed and happy. For a week it was walks, swimming, amazing sex, amazing food. It was the day before we were supposed to head home when his emergency line rang. That was never good.

I was on the couch watching a movie, letting him sort things out. Once he hung up, he came over and explained what had happened. “I’m so sorry honey but Lisa apparently has some followers that are angry over what happened. It’s not a big enough group to be concerned but I need to go back just in case.” I smile and kissed him sweetly, “I understand.” “How did I get so lucky?” I just shrugged.  
We packed up everything and got our things in the car. “You know, I really hope I got you pregnant this week. I would love to have a little girl that looks as beautiful as you” “We’ll just have to see.” As we drove off, I suddenly got a bad feeling that something was going down.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been eight months since your honeymoon and both of us are still absolutely blissed out. Dean had a talk with the Lisa supporters and of course they didn’t believe she would ever do such a thing. Then he showed them the pictures and the video of what had happened and they were very disappointed in how she handled things. Dean had been working himself nonstop and pushing himself too far to the point of exhaustion. 

It was a little after two when he came in tonight, I could see he was exhausted and I hated that he was practically killing himself. “Dean you can’t keep pushing yourself to the point of exhaustion.” He sighed “I know baby, but it needs to be done.” He sat on the edge of our king size bed getting his boots off while I grabbed the massage oil and crawled back over. He had his shirt off already, so I poured some in my hands then massaging his tense shoulders. 

I straddled his lap massaging his shoulder, pecks and arms, getting the tension out of his muscles. I could feel him getting hard underneath me, so I took off my nightie revealing to be completely naked underneath. “Use me baby, let me be your stress reliever.” He dipped his hand between my legs feeling I was wet and ready for him. He pulled his jeans down revealing his painfully hard cock. Before he could say anything, I gripped onto his shoulders then letting him fill me to the brim. He grabbed my hips holding me still while he thrust up hitting my G spot with accuracy. “Cum baby!” I whispered into his ear then biting his earlobe. He held me still as he shook with an intense orgasm sending me into one along with him. 

Once both of us had calmed down, he picked me up carried me over to the bed setting me down then finishing undressing then joining me pulling me to him falling asleep in a tangle of limbs hoping things would get better. I woke up and noticed Dean was missing but I got my answer when he walked out in all his naked glory. “Damn I am one lucky woman.” “I think I'm the lucky one sweetheart.” He came over kissing me on the lips then finished getting dressed. “I'm going to call Benny and have him whip up some food, so, you can go soak in a hot bath while we wait and it's already set up.” I walked over and kissed him sweetly the going to soak in some nice relaxing water. 

As I got out the water Dean had opened the door letting me know the food was here. I put on my robe and walked out to a table full of food. I sat on Deans lap as we fed each other and just relaxed. It was good to him smile and relax. “Feeling better?” “I definitely feel better! Thank you, babe, you helped me out.” “What would think if we started trying for a family?” He smiled “I would love to.” I kissed him and smiled. “Good thing I'm already pregnant.” his eyes widened as put a hand on my stomach tears building in his eyes. “Dean?” “I'm such a lucky man, I have a beautiful woman by my side and now a baby on the way.” I hugged him tightly happy that he was absolutely over the moon. “I should get Sam and Cas in here!” “Let's eat first, I am eating for two now!”

After finishing the amazing food, I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a concert tee. “Rowena is going to stop by later to check on you and the baby.” I smiled and turned to look at Dean watching me with love and devotion in his eyes. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him holding him tightly and sticking my face in his neck. I never imagined I could be happy again, especially with Dean. The day he died then disappeared broke in ways I didn’t even know. When I heard he was best friends with the king of hell though, was what destroyed me completely. 

Now though, this Dean is no different from the Dean I knew but he was a demon. He grasped my face pulling me out of my thoughts wiping tears that had fallen, he didn’t ask he knew what was going through my head. “No more bad thoughts ok? I know what you’re thinking and that’s in the past. Come back to now and to our little one coming.” I just smiled and kissed him once more. “Let’s go tell Sam and Castiel.” He nodded and grabbed my hand leading me to the throne room, he made it clear that I was to be with him always giving that he had enemies who would do harm to me and our unborn child.   
We went into the kitchen and found the guys hanging out and drinking coffee. We sat down at the table with them and joined the conversation. “So, I have to ask you guys something. If we told you that there’s a mini-me on the way, what would you do?” Slow smiles filled everyone’s faces realizing what he had said. “Damn chief! You don’t waste any time!” The room erupted into laughter and cheers but was interrupted by a red-headed witch looking for mama bear. She led me into her room and had me sit down. 

She did the usual tests and heard a healthy heartbeat, and discovered that I was two months along. She told me my next appointment and sent me on my way, to find Sam waiting for me. “How’s my niece or nephew doing?” I grinned and looked up at him. “Healthy and happy! I’m two months along!” We chatted while we walked down the hall and asked him if he could bring my parents in so I could tell them the news. 

We made it to the throne room, Dean and Crowley were looking over paperwork. I walked over to my husband and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Hey sweetheart! How was the checkup?” I tried to stop the tears but I was so happy and I wasn’t going to be ashamed. “I’m two months along.” He grasped my face wiping away the tears. “Why are you crying honey?” “I’m just so happy!” He just moved his hand down to my small bump his thumb rubbing against it. “Thank you, y/n, you’ve made me so happy! I still can’t believe you’re here with me.”

Right then I held off a yawn, he just smiled and shook his head. “I want you to go back and get a hot bath then snuggle into bed. Find a movie on Netflix and I’ll grab your favorite Chinese!” I kissed him quickly and walked back to our room with Sam and Cas in tow. We were playfully arguing about names when we stopped in our tracks and saw Lisa standing by the door. “What do you want?” My voice going dangerously low. “I wanted to talk if that’s ok?” I looked at the boys then back to her. “Fine but they stay with me at all times.” She rolled her eyes and that told me right there it wasn’t friendly. 

“Sam get her out of my sight, she’s not here for a friendly talk.” Her face turned red and she got angry. “Fine! I admit it! I didn’t want to talk I wanted to kill! You took everything and I will get it back!” She raced quickly towards me a large knife in her right hand, but I was quicker pulling the gun from Sam’s holster and firing three shots making her drop quickly. My hand dropped to my side and the gun fell to the floor. I could feel the tears filling my eyes not knowing what was going on outside this little bubble. I broke out of my trance to Dean standing in front of me trying to get me out of my trance. 

At that moment, my legs gave out and thankfully Dean was there and caught me then sitting on the floor holding me as I sobbed. Killing monsters never bothered me, but human beings were a different story. I also had to remember that I was protecting my unborn child and that was my number one priority. Sam and Cas sent us home while they handled everything. Dean carried me back to our room as my body shook from the silent sobs shaking my body. 

“You had no choice sweetheart! You had to protect our unborn child, I’m so proud that you stood up for yourself!” He laid against the headboard and pulled me back into his lap holding me closely. I stuck my face in his neck and fell asleep to his quiet but strong heartbeat. The next time I was awake the room was dark and Dean was big spooning me, holding me as close as he could. I turned in his arms to see him in just boxers and ran my hands over his hot to the touch skin. I could feel the flex of his muscles as he pulled me closer making sure I was still there. 

As quickly as I could I took off all my clothes off and reached into his boxers to feel his already hard member. As I lazily stroked it I marked up his neck, showing he belonged to me and only me. He moaned and I could tell he was getting close so I got in between his legs taking into my mouth. I always loved the taste of him, the feel of his velvety smooth skin. His hand went into my hair as I lazily brought him to the edge. One press on his favorite place he shot warm cum into my mouth swallowing everything he gave me until he pulled me up to him. 

“That’s a great way to wake up sweetheart but I think I should get a turn.” I grabbed his head and pulled it back to me kissing him. “Another time, I need you now Dean!” He growled and pushed me to my back then lining up with my entrance pushing in slowly letting me get accustomed to his size. Once he was fully in he started to slowly thrust showing me it wasn’t about the end, it was bringing that connection back. We spent the entire night that way but finally reached both of our endings falling asleep again still connected to each other. 

The next time I woke up the bed was empty but I could hear him talking to someone. I felt the familiar queasiness from morning sickness. I rushed to the bathroom and purged the contents of my stomach then groaning. I put my forehead against the seat taking deep breaths, when I felt a hand rub my back and a deep voice asking if I was ok. “I’m ok babe, just the pleasure of morning sickness.” I sat and leaned back against his strong chest and felt his chest rumbling as he hummed. When I finally started feeling better Dean helped me up and carried me back to bed. 

“You need anything sweetheart?” I sighed and shook my head. “I’m good baby, I think I’m going to get a hot shower and stay in bed today.” He sat me on the edge of the bed and squatted in front of me. “You know it’s not your fault, right? Don’t stress yourself out ok? This little one doesn’t need all of this stress.” He said as he put his hand against my small bump started to perform. I sighed and nodded too choked up with emotions to say a single word. “I’m going to send Sam in with Breakfast, then you and him can hang out ok?” I smiled at him and nodded my head again. “That sounds good, I love you Dean.” 

He kissed me on the forehead then leaving for the long day ahead of him, after I got my shower Sam had brought breakfast and kept me company for the day. Throughout most of the pregnancy it was either Sam or Cas coming and spending time with me. As the due date came closer Dean made some provisions so that I was there with him. I was at eight months and I was on the couch resting with Dean next to me going over paper work. He had a soft couch brought in for me so that I was comfortable and near Dean when our little girl decided to join the world.

I had no clue where he found this couch but I wanted to stay here forever, except have my little girl in my arms. I was exhausted but Dean always made sure I was happy and rested, from rubbing my feet to massaging my back. It was after an argument when I had reminded him that I was carrying a Winchester and with that came the genes of being huge. After that he understood how I felt and made sure things would be better. I must have fallen asleep at some point, I felt a hand touching my face. “Hey sweetheart! Let’s get you back to our room and order some food.” I hummed and slowly nodded, but when I got up I felt a trickle go down my legs, in which a contraction happened after that. “Dean the baby is coming!” 

“Ok sweetheart lets go meet our little girl huh?” I nodded and he helped me up leading me down the hallway to the room we had set up. Sam and Cas were walking our way talking about something when they noticed Dean helping me. “Hey everything ok?” I groaned and shook my head. “Cas the baby is coming! Can you get Rowena while I get her settled?” He slapped Dean on the shoulder and rushed to get Rowena while Sam helped us into the room. Dean got me settled into the bed asking me what else he could do.

“Just get in behind me please? I need you here!” He took of his boots and socks then getting settled behind me fitting me between his legs my back to his chest. “I hear a wee princess is coming!” She came in and got everything ready, checking me from time to time to make sure everything was going the right way. It had felt like an eternity going through the contractions, but once I heard that beautiful sound it was all worth it. 

She put the pink bundle in my arms and automatically knew what we were going to name her. “Welcome to the world Raven Veda Winchester.” I turned to Dean to see the tears that had filled his eyes. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him sweetly then putting his forehead to mine. The baby started crying again and Rowena helped me to get comfortable for feeding. She was happy to see how easy it was and left us to bond as a family. I watched her happily and noticed she was a spitting image of Dean. Once she was full she fell asleep and I laughed lightly, she was really like her dad in that aspect.

“I’m so happy you came back sweetheart! I was so lost without you!” I looked into his eyes once again to see the green I had fallen for so long ago. “I never stopped loving you Dean, always have always will.”


End file.
